Alewife
by Commissar Gaunt
Summary: Rin with Gilgamesh's manipulation and help summons Siduri, who takes Rin as her apprentice and adopts her during the 4th Holy Grail War. Rated M for war scenes and values dissonance of Sumerian and Japanese Culture. I don't own Nasuverse Franchise which Fate/ is part of. Gilgamesh/Siduri Pairing, Rin and later Sakura adopted by Gilgamesh/Siduri.
1. Chapter 1

The Alewife

7-year-old Rin Tohsaka looked around quickly before making her way as quietly as possible to her Father's workshop. To avoid making a sound, or getting caught on anything, she had shed her nightgown, leaving on just her underwear as she moved in the dead of the night. She carried only a single page she tore from her father's book translation of the Epic of Gilgamesh, and hadn't had a chance yet to see what page she got. Hopefully it was someone who Archer would listen to and not blow off, like her when she threatened him to protect her Father or else. She had to do this tonight, tomorrow Father was sending her and Mother away and would only have that creepy fake priest and Archer for company.

Reaching the summoning circle in her father's workshop, Rin grinned as she set down the piece of paper in the summoning circle. "Now I can summon a Servant who will make Gilgamesh behave and protect my father."

"Is that so child of my summoner?"

Rin jumped up in shock and bit back a scream barely lest she wake up her father. Turning around, she saw Archer sitting nonchalantly in her Father's chair, drinking her father's wines. "How did you sneak up on me?" Rin asked as she covered her chest with her arms.

Archer smiled, "I am just as much a Magus as an Archer, and in fact, a far more accomplished Magus than your father could ever be due to my Divine Parentage." Getting up, Archer walked towards Rin who stood her ground, glaring at him. 'Ah, unlike her Father, she has no pretensions or deceit, and though she commits lese majesty, I shall indulge her.' Archer thought to himself as he picked up the sheet of paper.

"That's my catalyst for summoning a Caster, put it back." Rin protested as Archer unfolded it.

Archer ignored her as he read the page and stopped suddenly. "I see, you would summon Siduri with this. Given the poor state of this time's drinks, I will allow this."

"Siduri?" Rin asked as she took back the catalyst.

Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow, "Reckless as well as bold, and lucky. If you had been foolish enough to attempt to summon Ishtar, I would be most cross with thee given what she did."

Rin pouted, "You didn't answer me. Who is Siduri?"

"A dear advisor of mine when I was King, and mother to my son and successor Ur-Nungal. She has much skill in Magic, and you would make a great apprentice for her. As a King I know potential when I see it, and you have much potential Rin, therefore it is my duty as a King to see that your potential is not wasted hiding away like your father intends, but cultivated and fermented. I shall help you summon Siduri."

Rin's annoyance fell away, and was replaced by joy, "Thank you your majesty. Let us begin then before father wakes up."

"As you wish, but first we need a proper catalyst for Siduri," Archer answered as he reached into his treasury and pulled out Siduri's sheer black facial Court Veil and handing it to Rin. "And this was hers when performing court business."

Taking the veil, Rin trialed the look herself by holding it to her face and getting its feel, before looking at Gilgamesh as she held it to her face, "Wait a second, if this was Siduri's, then why do you have it? You aren…"

"Nothing like that child, as a member of my household, I outfitted her at my expense. In addition, I trusted her with access to my treasury, no one else did I so trust. Rejoice, as her apprentice, you too will gain access to my treasury." Gilgamesh replied as he pulled a key on a chain from his vault and draped it around Rin's neck. "This is a key to Siduri's personal vault, where her garments, jewelry, cosmetics, and personal hygiene supplies are kept. Siduri has high standards, and you will be expected to meet them."

Removing the veil from her face, Rin grinned and struck a Sentai Pose, "Very well then King of Heroes, lets summon Siduri without delay. I will need 100 pounds of mercury…"

"I have enough indium for the ritual instead of inferior mercury. Unless you want to spend all your time sleeping from Mana Drain. Indium will allow Siduri to manifest fully capable of regenerating Mana on her own. Be brave Rin, the use of this element will temporarily cast you into the Akashic Records. It is a place mortals were not meant to see, and you must keep your eyes shut and wait till you feel Siduri's hands take yours. No matter what, keep walking till Siduri takes your hand." Gilgamesh explained as he opened his vault and filled the summoning circle with Indium.

"Wait, Akasha is the dream of all Magi, and you can send me there? Why not send father and avoid the war?" Rin spoke as she was hit by that revelation.

Gilgamesh stopped and sighed, "Child, it is a place Mortals are not meant to see and for good reason. It can't give you wisdom or knowledge, it can only give you a most terrible truth, and even then it won't give you the context to understand it. Alaya blocks it for your protection. Beware child and heed my warning, do not look at Akasha. I can't help you like my Mother did when I foolishly gazed upon it. It is the one thing I fear above all others. If I sent your father to it, he would not return. Do not look as you cross it."

Rin looked at the ground, "So my father's plan for attaining the root, sending my sister away, and using the last command seal to get you to commit suicide to power the Grail enough to send him to Akasha is all for naught?"

"Yes," Gilgamesh answered evenly as he lifted her chin gently. 'That son-of-a-bitch! He is beyond mad and sacrilegious. Once Siduri is here, I will send Rin to bed and have Siduri alter her memories while I deal with Tokiomi and his wife. To think the man not only throws his precious treasure of a young daughter to another family so carelessly, but to dare to use I Gilgamesh as a human sacrifice which I banned in my reign!' Gilgamesh fumed silently in his head. Rin had proven herself interesting to him, Tokiomi had lost Gilgamesh's interest.

"Well, Siduri is from the Age of the Gods, so I will still have the consolation of learning better magic than all my peers. They'll be so jealous." Rin cheered up. "Let us continue your majesty."

Gilgamesh smiled, Rin was so eager, fearless, bouncing back from disappointment with greater resolve. "Now please stand in the center of the circle and hold Siduri's veil in your left hand and hold out your right hand."

Rin did so and Gilgamesh continued. "Now close your eyes and call out Siduri's name."

Rin closed her eyes and did so, immediately she was wrenched from reality as the circle glowed, 60 seconds passed, then Siduri appeared holding a mana exhausted Rin in her arms. Upon re-appearance, Rin fell asleep. Gilgamesh smiled, due to her age, Rin's mind was more easily able to be molded to a false narrative of being a street urchin adopted by Siduri.

/My King, you called for me?/ Siduri asked in Sumerian.

/Indeed Siduri,/ Gilgamesh responded as he placed his fingers under her chin, lifting aside a bit her court veil in the process. /I need you to erase her memories and give her false ones of being a street urchin with her sister till her sister was taken by another family and you adopted her as your daughter and apprentice. She has much talent and the boldness to use it, but lacks the wisdom to avoid recklessness./

Siduri cocked her head to the side and frowned in the manner Gilgamesh always found cute (Then again Siduri was one of only 4, now 5 people he let get away with that), /And you let her perform a dangerous ritual to pass through Akasha? She is a child Gilgamesh. You could have easily done the summoning yourself. That aside why do you look like a Tramp and shaved off your beard? You're the King, set an example./

/I am technically not alive Siduri, being summoned to this age as a Heroic Spirit. So I could not pass through Akasha to reach you. This child, however, had the courage and the skill to make it through. I owe her much and she shall want for nothing as you did./

Siduri's face softened a bit, /That you do. She was a wreck when she reached me, time is different beyond the world, and she pushed through to me despite it while keeping her eyes shut. As for dealing with your summoning in this era, I have just the thing in my stock of ale./ Siduri pulled out a bottle from her private stock that not even Gilgamesh touched without her permission and handed it to him.

/Ah, the wine of your Garden by the sea. Guaranteed to refresh the soul of any man who drinks it./ Tipping his head back, Gilgamesh downed Siduri's wine.

….

Rin stood in a Tavern and gazed upon a weeping man, with hair unkempt, beard littered with debris, and caked in dirt and minor scrapes. A veiled woman, Rin recognized as Siduri, held him in her embrace and spoke soothingly to him.

"Oh Gilgamesh, where are you going? The life you seek you shall never find. When the gods created humankind, death they appointed for humankind, and life in their own hands they retained.

Gilgamesh, let your belly be full, enjoy yourself day and night, every day make merry, dance, and play.

Let your clothes be clean, let your head be washed, bathe yourself in water, gaze upon the little child that holds your hand, and let a wife enjoy your repeated embrace.

For this is the lot of men."


	2. Chapter 2

Alewife Chpt. 2

Rin saw Gilgamesh pick up his axe and travel sack while a divinely beautiful woman pleaded with him. "Oh Gilgamesh, cease your wandering. Stay here my Son, and take a wife. Have a child you can lead by the hand. This is the purpose of life. Heed me your mother Ninsun, who also loved Enkidu as a son, and mourned his passing."

But Gilgamesh took off again and traveled to the Western Field where the God Ea told him the gate of the underworld would be opened to speak to Enkidu. When a man of vines and plants arose Gilgamesh was overjoyed.

"My brother, Tell me of the Underworld, in which you dwell. How is it with kings, have you seen them?"

"I have seen them, the kings wear no crowns, and theirs is the lot of servants"

"How is it with heroes, have you seen them?"

"I have seen them; their parents hold their heads and their wives weep over them."

"What of the man having but one child, have you seen him?"

"I have seen him; his portion is but one cup of water."

"What of the man who had two children; have you seen him?"

"I have seen him; he has a good house of bricks over his head and a loaf of bread each day"

"What of the man who had three children, have you seen him?"

"I have seen him, daily he is refreshed from the waters of the deep."

"What of the man who had eight children, have you seen him?"

"I have seen him, he has a great house of stone, and statues of his image, and his name is proclaimed on standards, in red and in gold, daily gifts and tributes are his rewards!"

"Enkidu, what of the man who had no children, have you seen him?"

"I have seen him, he lies unburied at the foot of the wall, and cast-off crusts of bread are his portion."

Gilgamesh then pleaded with the gatekeeper: "Gatekeeper, Listen to me, my brother did not die from battle, my brother did not die from sickness, and my brother did not die from old age. The Gods stole him in his prime. Release him!"

But the gatekeeper shook his head: "It is decreed, the dead may never join the living, I shall take him back."

"O' Gilgamesh my brother, the Alewife comes to take you back to your city and mother. Heed their advice, and have children." Then Enkidu was taken back by the gatekeeper.

Siduri placed her hand on Gilgamesh's shoulder.

…..

Rin rubbed her eyes as she shook off sleep, trying to remember. "Oh that's right, the King and his Alewife took me in," She spoke softly to herself as she came to gaze on Siduri sewing a garment.

"Ah Rin you're awake," Siduri greeted her as she set down the garment she was sewing. It had been 5 days since her summoning to this era, and Rin had been sleeping off the mana exhaustion since then while she watched over her and sewn Rin's new clothing fitting her status as her apprentice and ward of the King. Rin of course did not know that, and her memories had been completely altered and her home also altered into the style of Manor House in the countryside that Siduri and Gilgamesh would spend time at. Though to Siduri, this era and its attitudes towards the Gods, relations between sexes, sexuality, nudity, and everything else was totally alien to her.

"Well, time for a bath and to get dressed." Siduri informed Rin as she helped her out of bed.

Groaning, Rin let Siduri take her hand and lead her to the attached bathroom with a tub big enough for four grown adults to fit comfortably in. As Siduri and Gilgamesh had yet to secure Servants aside from the mind scrubbed Aoi, who was slaving in the Kitchen making breakfast, Siduri took up the task of cleaning Rin. Leaving Rin by the mirror for a moment, Siduri started the bath water before getting Rin into the tub and joining her. As she was washed, Rin looked at the lavish luxury of the King and his Alewife. Living on the streets, she had never thought she would gain such splendor, spending all her time trying to protect her little sister who had been taken away from her.

"Siduri, is it possible the King could find my sister?" Rin asked hesitantly.

"The King does not know where your sister was taken, but he shall locate her in due time," Siduri informed Rin as she began to wash Rin's hair. Due to Siduri's Noble Phantasms of the Golden Vats and Cups gifted to her by the Gods to make Ale, Gilgamesh no longer needed Rin to supply Mana and had removed her command seals. Rin was no longer a Master in this foolish war for the Grail.

After finishing Rin's bath, Siduri put lotion on Rin's body and applied makeup to Rin's face, instructing Rin on what makeup to use and on what occasion to use it for. Then Siduri helped Rin place her jewelry on, all of which matched Siduri's own. Right down to the bracelets connected to the ring on the ring finger with white strips of cloth. A gold and leather waist belt holding two separate strips of sheer dark pink and gold trimmed cloth was next, with the two strips falling to her knees and covering her butt and crotch. Once the headband was fixed on Rin's forehead to straighten her hair down for the head veil, Siduri pulled out Rin's, sheer dark pink and gold trimmed, facial Court Veil.

"Now Rin, this is important. From here on out, outside of this room, you must wear a veil over your face. It marks you as a Priestess and under the personal protection of the King, and distinguishes you from the Temple Prostitutes. It is a serious insult to the King if anyone should tear your veil from you."

"The King would chase the person down and beat them?" Rin asked.

"Yes Rin, as the King will tolerate no slight to his honor or his City." Siduri answered as she fixed the veil on Rin's face. Rin's green Court Dress and white Head Veil followed. With that done, Siduri let Rin admire herself in the mirror while Siduri got dressed herself. Once done dressing herself in identical fashion to Rin, Siduri took Rin's hand and led her to the Kitchen.

As they walked to the kitchen, Rin glanced at all the murals on the wall depicting the King's triumphs. At regular intervals Gilgamesh's Skeletal Familiars stood at attention in the Armor and Spears of their Era. Skeletal Familiars with Bows and Axes patrolled the corridors. But the biggest distraction was…

"Awe, kitties!" Rin squealed as she and Siduri came across the King's pet lions. With no fear, Rin bent down to pet Shabra's latest Cubs. Shabra herself lazed on a bench looking over her playing cubs, and merely gave Rin a glance before returning to her half-slumber. Her mate, Sael, was likely with the King.

Siduri gave Rin a few moments with Shabra's cubs while giving Shabra a scratch behind the ears, then took Rin's hand again and led her off with Shabra and her cubs following.

Upon entering the Kitchen, Rin showed no recognition of Aoi of being her mother. She was just a naked slave girl with a brand on her mons indicating she was a slave and open to use by male members of the household and guests. As Rin and Siduri entered, she bowed to them, and handed over a plate of Barely Cakes to Siduri who placed it on the table. Once again in Instructor Mode, Siduri began instructing Rin on proper placement of food and preparing of breakfast, which included beer (a barely soup with the consistency of porridge, and needing a straw to drink, in Siduri's time, not the pure alcoholic liquid in this age), dates, and honey. Rin absorbed it all eagerly, the 6 year old girl happily helping out Siduri in setting the meal up for the King. Shabra and her cubs tore at a piece of meat as they set up the table.

"Now Rin, please go and fetch the King. You'll find him outside in the back, chopping firewood." Siduri informed Rin as they finished setting the table.

"Yes Siduri," Rin replied as she headed out the door.

Walking in the Garden, nothing caused a sense of Déjà vu to Rin that things were off, so total was Siduri's altering of her memories. Following the sound of chopping, Rin found Gilgamesh using his Great Battle Axe to chop wood, both for the fire places and to keep fit. "Lord Gilgamesh, breakfast is ready."

Gilgamesh paused mid swing, and let his axe dissipate into his treasury, before turning to Rin. He was wearing only a gold loincloth and was covered in sweat, his pet Lion Sael was sunning himself nearby. "Ah, good. Are you comfortable Rin with your new home?"

Rin giggled as Gilgamesh patted her head while his clothing changed back to normal day robes, "Yes!" Rin twirled around, "It feels so nice to be clean and not have to worry about finding food or shelter, or wearing ragged and faded clothes."

"Good to hear, why don't we head to breakfast. Lead the way."

"Okay, follow me," Rin squealed as she took Gilgamesh's hand and led him to the kitchen.

With a smile on his face, Gilgamesh returned to his home with Rin. Nostalgia returned to GIlgamesh now that he was once again with Siduri, his beard again growing, and a child to liven the place up. While Ur-Nungal was lost to him along with his other children by Siduri and a few concubines his mother gave him, plus the one he had by Shamhat, he would have more again. More than that, he would have a Kingdom to give them.

Hopefully Rin and her sister Sakura, once he Gilgamesh recovered her, would never fall for a Faker. That just made Gilgamesh shudder to ward off the evil thought.

'But before I can rebuild my Kingdom, I must defeat these contenders for the Grail and lock it within my vaults, never to be seen again,' Gilgamesh thought as he re-entered the house and was greeted with a kiss by Siduri.


End file.
